halohubfandomcom-20200215-history
Damien-A263
Damien-A263 Damien-A263 (born Damien Aldaine) is a SPARTAN-III commando of Alpha Company (later SPARTAN-IV). During and after the Fall of Reach, he was stationed on the Werewolf-''class heavy supercruiser [[UNSC Winter Winds|UNSC ''Winter Winds]]. He has an AI named Legion in his armor. Abilities and Skills Damien is an impressive sniper, and it has been said that only Linda-058 can outshoot him. He is also a good pilot and an outstanding leader. AI Legion is Damien's AI. Legion helps him find strategic points on the battlefield, quickens his reaction time, and makes his shields stronger. AV-22 Sparrowhawk Damien flies an AV-22 Sparrowhawk which was designed specially to his likings. The SPARTAN heavily modified it. Personality and traits Damien is very soft-spoken. He also has unwavering courage, even in the face of the strongest enemy. He has an icy tone in his voice, but is very caring for most everyone who is not harming him or his teammates. He also had extraordinary sight and hearing 'before '''he was augmented, so after augmentations, Damien has unbelievably amazing sight and hearing. He often values morals over orders, much to the dismay of his ONI superiors. Weapons *SRS99-S5 AM *M6H Magnum *MA5D Former Weapons *SRS99 AM - After Operation: PROMETHEUS he engraved the names of every SPARTAN of Alpha Company onto it. Sadly, this weapon was lost in a Falcon crash during the Battle of Earth Training Being written. After Prometheus When Damien entered Alpha Company at age 9, he befriended Lucas-A228, Celia-A108, Matt-A137, Anika-A284, Lee-A192, Asher-A138, Ryder-A144, and many other Spartans. He always performed well with a sniper rifle, and also excelled in piloting excercises. At age 14, Damien was devastated when he learned of Alpha Company's fate. A few weeks later, Ian-A210 walked in on Celia-A108 and their group when Celia was changing, and made sexual comments about her. Damien then attacked Ian, then Wakefield and Merrill entered the locker room. The Rear Admiral gave the group a lecture about how they were elite supersoldiers in training, not children. Before 2552 Battle of New Constantinople Damien fought in the Battle of New Constantinople, along with the rest of the SPARTAN-IIIs of Alpha Company. Ian-A210 Incident In 2540, Ian-A210, a Spartan from Alpha Company, shot Julia-B184. He also shot Kara-B054 and attempted to rape the two. After Ian was sent to the brig, Damien walked to his cell with a baton, and ordered the MPs to turn off all of the surveillance in the brig. He then walked to Ian's cell and beat him to death mercilessly. 2552 Fall of Reach During the Battle of New Alexandria, Squad 596 was defending the rooftop of a skyscraper, where a Pelican was going to come and pick up civilians to evacuate. All of a sudden, a Banshee flew over the building, and shot some of the people on the rooftop. Damien then dropped his SRS99, ran in the direction the Banshee went, and jumped off of the building. While falling, he managed to grab the Banshee, and pulled the Sangheili pilot out. Damien climbed in, and flew the Banshee around the area for a while, wreaking havoc on the Covenant ground forces. Battle of Earth Damien-A263 was deployed to Mombasa on October 20th, 2552, with Squad 596 to help fight off the Covenant forces. However, his team's Falcon was blown out of the sky by the shockwave, resulting in the loss of the Damien's right arm. He managed to crawl from the wreckage before he blacked out, and his body was then found by another member, Odd-A123. Luckily, the team was able to get Damien to a UNSC Army base due to Odd staying behind and fighting off the incoming Covenant. The Army medics patched up his wounds, and called for a Pelican to take him back to the ''Winter Winds, ''where medics there amputated the remainder of his arm, and gave him a robotic replacement. He felt extremely guilty for Odd's death. By October 31st, Damien was in the field again, fighting off Covenant forces, even willing to be flown across the city. On November 17th, Damien and his team regrouped on Tsavo Highway with other UNSC forces, and provided sniper support when the assault on Voi started. After the Flood-infested ship crashed in Voi, the Spartan took down some of them with his prototype SRS99-S5 AM, although he switched to his battle rifle, finding the sniper rifle ineffective against the Flood. Once the Battle of Earth ended, he was promoted to Captain. Battle of Onyx The new Captain participated in the Battle of Onyx (not to mention the planet where he spent the majority of his young life). He mainly fought Sentinels during the battle. More will be written soon on this soon. Battle of Installation 00 Damien flew his AV-22 Sparrowhawk over the battle, providing air support with Lee-A192. 2553 Damien volunteered for the SPARTAN-IV Program in 2553, and was given GEN2 armor. He often trained in War Games on the ''Infinity with the rest of Squad 596. War Games was where he spent most of his extra time. He especially enjoyed participating in War Games when he was on the same team as the rest of his squad. 2554 Battle of Sector 692 The entire team went missing for two months to complete their objective. After the battle, Damien was promoted to Rear Admiral, Lower Half. During the battle, his left lung collapsed and his spleen ruptured. In the weeks following the drop to the surface, Damien and Commando Dispatch 46 set up defenses and defended the drop zone. They set up a beacon so that the rest of Squad 596, who were all missing at the time, could find them. Luckily, the team rendezvoused at the camp, and soon after they were sent to the Unrelenting Advance to destroy it. While on the ship, they discovered that there was a Prophet onboard. During the fight that broke out after Damien shot the Prophet in the head, he was smashed in the chest with an Energy Stave and his lung collapsed. Upon getting back to the surface, Squad 596 linked up with Commando Dispatch 46. They fought in some battles after that, during which Lucas and Damien met Then 'Shadan. Celia was also captured. Upon her rescue by ODST Fireteam Alpha one day after the battle ended, she received medical attention, along with the rest of the Spartans. Damien was named Rear Admiral, Lower Half by Michael Merrill, and the team participated in many colonization parties. 2555 2556 2557 Requiem Conflict Damien and Squad 596 spent most of the Requiem conflict on a Mammoth mobile base. 2558 2559 Battle of Installation 08 During the Battle of Installation 08, UNSC forces had been pushed back by Storm Covenant, and were retreating. Squad 596 was the last team to hold their ground, and soon their Warthog showed up to get them out of there. As they were leaving, dozens of troopers charged the Storm Covenant forces. Damien then saluted the men who had just sent themselves to their deaths. Retirement After the Covenant and Insurrection were dealt a killing blow in 2567, the Spartans wallowed to retire. Damien, Lee, Rachel, and Anika, along with Commando Dispatch 46, except for Matt, and also Jack plus Scarlet-S151 , settled down in a cool, breezy flat area on Trial and lived out normal lives. Note that the Alpha Company Spartans were aged 23 due to cryo sleep at the time. They held a funeral for Odd-A123. Jack and Scarlet soon had two children, Kara, who was named after Kara-B054, and Damon, who was named after Damien himself. Even though the Spartans of Alpha Company died many years ago, it still mentally tortures him to see their faces in his mind and know that not one of them is still alive. Spartan Alpha 263 is currently living out his life until the need for the Spartans' use arises once more. Relationships Rachel-053 - Close friends and they shared a strong bond from years of battle. Darman-A136 - Close friends, both shared a fondness for the variety of weapons that the team uses. Ryder-A144 - They were good friends and shared a strong bond from years of battling side-by-side. Anika-A284 - Had a romantic relationship and a bond from battle with Damien. The two married in 2568. Julia-B184 - Was a mentor to her until she went AWOL with Marcus-B151. Kara-B054 - Kara looked up to Damien as a big brother and close friend, though the two did argue often. Lucas-A228 - Lucas was kind of like a big brother that encouraged Damien, although Damien gained a higher rank than Lucas. Matthew-A137 - Shared a battle bond. Ian-A210 - Hates him more than anyone for his attempting to rape Julia-B184 and Kara-B054. He proudly holds the title of Ian's killer. Jack-S153 - Son. Scarlet-S151 - Daughter-in-law Damon Aldaine - Grandson. Kara Aldaine - Granddaughter. Quotes About Insert any quotes your character has that were said to or about Damien here! Gallery 1.jpg 2.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg Bwah4.jpg Bwah.jpg Damien snipe.jpg|Damien shooting an Elite Ranger onboard the Unrelenting Advance (2554) Damien'sOldRifle.jpg|Damien's old SRS99C-S2 AM rifle DamienA263AGAINAGAINAGAINAGAIN.jpg|Damien in the first version of MJOLNIR armor (2537) Damien's dogtags.png|Damien's dog tags Thatfirstone.jpg BadToTheBoneDoubleSMGDamien.jpg|Damien in the late 2530s Category:Fanon Category:RavenRT Category:SPARTAN-III Category:Sniper Category:Pilot Category:UNSC Navy Category:Human Category:Augmented Human Category:Squad 596